What happens if the Titanic didnt sink?
by icedragon10126
Summary: Read the twisted version of how the titanic didnt sink because of a girl and some friends from the future warns her great great grandfather what his ship has instore for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _The project_

It was a normal day in 8th period advanced literature. Karen and Kason were passing notes, while Heather and me were looking up information on Titanic on my laptop. Why did it have to be on a ship that's been at the bottom of the Mid-Atlantic 92 years?" I asked Heather. "Dunno I think its cuz we got a high teacher" Heather laughed. "Girls you best be quiet before I have to tape your mouths shut and make you sign the book." Mrs. Jennings said from her desk in a high like voice. Heather and I looked at eachother and bit our index fingers to keep from laughing.

After I calmed down I began writing more notes on a piece of paper. Then the bell rang. I closed the notebook and turned off my laptop and put it in my bag, then throwing it over my shoulder. "Your projects are due Monday, don't forget! Have a good weekend!" Mrs. Jennings said as she dismissed us. "Hey Jen are we gonna meet up at your house later to finish the project?" Kason asked. "Ya 5 o clock ok with you guys?" I asked. "Ya see ya then" They all said as we all left.

When I arrived home no one had yet arrived, so I sat on the couch with my laptop, researching on Titanic. I sat there about an hour researching and just as the door knocked, I dropped my pen and it rolled down into the basement. "Fudge rounds," I said, getting up to answer the door. "Hey lets get started on this project eh?" Heather laughed as she walked inside followed by Karen and Kason. "Okay I just need to get my pen in rolled into the basement."

I opened the door, and tried turning on the light, "Darn the lights busted." I said grabbing a flashlight. "Scary stuff" Kason laughed. "Oh my gosh Kason shut up!" I said slowly descending the stairs. "Don't fall" Kason said poking my back. "Touch me one more time or make one more stupid comment and I will back-hand you!" I said glaring at him. "There's my pen," I said, as I bent down to pick it up I noticed a trunk. It read _"Smith family memories" _

"Wow, have u ever seen this before Jen it looks old." Heather said. "No, hey gothic dude come over here and take this up stairs." I told Kason, he rolled his eyes and carried the trunk upstairs. "We need to give him a treat later" I told heather and Karen as we laughed. The trunk easily opened. "Awww Jen its you when you were little." Heather said as she looked through a photo album. "Look at this its an actual article from when the survivors got to New York!" I said suddenly a light filled the room and Karen, Heather, and Kason all disappeared one by one and then I felt myself leave as well.

**End!**

**Ok peeps that's all of chapter 1, sorry it was short but I couldn't think of any other way to fix the plot for the main part of the story. Please read and review chapter 2 should b up soon!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back in time 

When I opened my eyes, I looked up to see a man. He wore attire of a captain of a ship; his hair was white along with his beard. His blue eyes stared at me. "Aye, what do ye think your doing stowing away on my ship?" he asked me, "And wearing men wardrobe at that" he laughed. "Ship? Ugh why does my head hurt? Have I seen you before you look familiar?" I said rubbing my head. "Aye, I be Captain Smith. Captain of the best ocean liner ship ever. The Titanic."

My eyes widened, Captain Smith as in my great great- grandfather Captain Smith?!?" I gasped. "That's cute, my daughter is only 7, and I couldn't even have grandchildren, yet. And you still haven't answered, why are you on my ship? Don't tell me you tried to fake a sailor in what you're wearing?" he snorted. I looked down at my pink camouflage pants, and my pink tank -top. "No woman wears pants like a common man!" he laughed.

"Hey this is very stylish these are be-bop pants! And I don't even known how I got on here, if this is titanic I must be dreaming the titanic has been sunk beneath the Mid-Atlantic Ocean for 92 years!" I pouted. "Its still sailing isn't it?" He laughed. "No see look," I said as I went through my bag and grabbed my laptop.

"What in the world is that contraption!?" he asked. "Laptop, portable computer. But considering this is 1912 you wouldn't know about computers so…. ya" I said typing in a URL to go to a titanic site. "See there's a picture of the Titanic 92 years from now," I said pointing to the leftovers of the grand staircase, and overview of the entire wreckage.

"That is not my ship!" He said closing the laptop. "The ship is as large as this one in the pictures. "The ship will hit an ice burg. And the 1st 5 compartments will be filled, causing it to flood. And eventually it will rise straight up and break in half. Pictures are all the proof on this coming April 14th you need to keep the ship slow at pace and keep the sailors in the crow's nest equipped with binoculars.

That's one reason it sank 1st the ship was going to fast, and 2nd the lookouts didn't see the ice burg till last minute.

He looked worried then the door opened and sailors dropped three figures onto the floor beside me. "Captain we found more stow a ways!" One shouted. "Thank you Daniel, Crystal, I will deal with them immediately." He answered, and then they left. "Yep I'm dreamin' I just saw my ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend. And my three best friends" I sighed.

"Hey Jen we've been looking for you for ever. Where are we?" Karen asked. "Apparently in my dream on the Titanic. At least when I wake up I'll how good information if I can remember everything. Stupid projects. Oh ya, this is my great great grandpa, isn't it wonderful? And great great grandpa this is Karen, Heather, and Kason, some of my best friends from 2006." I said pointing everyone out.

"Nice to meet ye." Said the Captain. "Likewise, right guys?" Heather answered. "Yeah." Answered Karen and Kason. "So how long are we going to be here?" asked Kason. "Uh, whenever I wake up, I'm guessing. So I need to wake up before this ship goes down I do not want to experience that in a dream…." I laughed. "Well with the proof you've supplied me with, we can stop it from sinking and save me job, and life and those of many others." The captain retorted.

"Seriously? Wow I saved the Titanic but this is a dream so when I wake up we'll be doing our project whoopee…" I sighed, "I wonder if Jack Dawson is aboard this ship, that would be an interesting find now wouldn't it guys?" I laughed. "Jack Dawson? The fellow that saved Rose DeWitt Bakater just a hour or so ago?" Asked the captain. "Ya, ya, ya!!!!!!" I said really fast. "Ha I thought that movie was fake. Oh well I barely watched it" I said sticking my tongue out. "Jen you were obsessed with Jack don't lie!!! You had me watching that movie 3 times in a row in one day!!!!" Heather retorted.

"Hehe" I giggled. " Hmm seeing as we're not on the mainland, I suppose you could stay in the extra first class room we have next to Rose Bakater. Aaron could you please show them to the room, and give them some different clothes, everyone on this ship with sneer at them wearing that and being in 1st class. And slow the ship down Daniel." Captain Smith remarked. "Are you sure Captain? This all could be a joke just to get a free ticket to America." Aaron whispered to the captain. "Tech we live in Alabama in my un-dream land place thing…" I trailed off. "I'll have child services arrest them when we get to land." The Captain whispered so only Aaron heard, Aaron soon nodded and showed them to the empty room.

"Wow its nice… no wonder it cost so much to get a room in first class…" I said as I gazed around the room. "Yeah…" Heather trailed off. "Ello there Ms. Bakater. How is your fiancé?" Aaron asked as the woman known as Rose walked by. "Oh he's just peachy!" she said angrily as she stomped off. "She seemed a lil ticked off…" Kason said. "Oh your very observant aren't you?" Karen said sarcastically. Then a maid came in with a tux and three dresses. "Here is your attire for this evening the captain wants you to meet him at the Grand staircase at 6 o' clock sharp." The maid said as she handed us our attire, and left along with Aaron. "He certainly gave us enough time to get ready, didn't he?" I asked, looking at the clock realizing we only had 20 minutes.

Heathers dress was white and trimmed with black and she wore black gloves with a white foxtail to go over her shoulders. Karen's dress was completely black which suited her fine she too had a foxtail only hers was red. And my dress was a silky purple and I had a black arm cover to keep my arms warm.

While Heather, Karen, and myself waited on Kason to get ready we talked. "Jen, I don't think your dreaming, cuz if you are then I am too." Karen said. "Me too. And probably Kason as well." Heather added. Then Kason walked out trying to fix his tie. "What about me?" he asked. I sighed and got up to fix his tie and told him that it might be real not a dream. " How could we go back in time the last thing we were doing was looking at that article from where the Titanic sank." He said as he loosened his tie after I had fixed it.

"I don't know… we can talk after dinner." I answered as I walked out of the room followed by Kason, Karen, and Heather.

Ok this chapter was longer than the others and the great part hasn't come yet!!!!

**Ill get chapter 3 up as soon as I can type it!!!**


End file.
